Heart Attack
by kaisooppa
Summary: Min Yoongi si mahasiswa cantik, yang terkenal akan tingkah dingin, cuek, dan ketidakpeduliannya mengalami serangan jantung saat melihat siswa baru yang diketahui sebagai adik tingkatnya ? "Ya Tuhan, aku serangan jantung, kenapa ini!" . YoonMin / MinYoon . BTS FF ! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Heart Attack

 _Park Jimin_ – _Min Yoongi_

 _Min Yoongi_ si mahasiswa cantik, yang terkenal akan tingkah dingin, cuek, dan ketidakpeduliannya mengalami serangan jantung saat melihat siswa baru yang diketahui sebagai adik tingkatnya ?

 _"Ya Tuhan, aku serangan jantung, kenapa ini?!"_

* * *

Pagi hari, di _Bangtan University_ terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya di koridor kampusnya dengan jaket tebal coklatnya, syal – _tentu saja karena ini musim salju sekarang_ , dan sepatu **_converse_** yang sudah menjadi khasnya – _kali ini berwarna merah_ serta **_earphone_** yang menyantol cantik ditelinga nya. Ia berjalan angkuh dan santai, tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang menatapnya kagum, wajah manis, kulitnya yang putih pucat, tubuhnya yang mungil untuk orang seumuran dengannya membuat seme ataupun yeoja disini terpikat.

"Min Yoongi!" Namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. yang benar saja, seorang namja berlari kearahnya dari jarak sekitar 10 meter, _mungkin?_ dengan khas senyumannya yang membuat semua orang mengidolakan kedua namja ini ?

Yoongi, namja manis itu menghela nafas malas ketika seorang yang memanggilnya merangkul pundaknya.

"Hoseok, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu" namja yang dipanggil Hoseok, atau lebih cepatnya Jung Hoseok merengut. Ya yoongi memang sering mengomentarinya dengan komentar pedas. Itulah khasnya bukan? Tak peduli jika Hoseok sahabatnya atau bukan. Terlebih orang lain.

"tumben masuk pagi, Yoon"

"entahlah. Hari ini aku terbangun lebih cepat"

"terbangun lebih cepat atau ingin menyalin tugas yang diberikan pak tua itu ?" Yoongi yang mendengarnya tersenyum imut. Hoseok sudah menduga dan mendengus.

"ayo cepat ke kelas. Aku sudah mengerjakannya"

"ah kau memang yang terbaik , _Hoseokie_ " Yoongi seimut ini karena ada maunya, bukan? Ia hanya sudi menampilkan wajahnya - _yang menurutnya sangat konyol_ untuk sahabat terbaiknya yang satu ini.

* * *

Seorang namja tampan, mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap bingung bangunan yang kini didepannya. Ia sesekali melihat kearah _smartphon_ e nya yang tertera GPS disana.

" _Bangtan University?_ Tidak terlalu buruk" pikirnya. Ia segera men-close kan GPS nya dan menekan tombol angka –nomor seseorang.

"Hyung, aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?"

"…"

"aish jinjja ?! kau menyuruhku ke tata usahanya sendiri?"

"…"

"ne ? haraboeji sudah disana?"

"…"

"baiklah. Untung saja aku pemberani bukan sepertimu. Sudah aku matikan dulu."

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia segera menuju keruangan Tata Usaha dengan meminta bantuan security untuk menemukannya. _Hey, mencari sendiri itu memakan waku yang cukup lama bukan?_

Setelah di depan pintu Tata Usaha ia disambut oleh namja paruh baya yang memeluknya erat.

"ugh, haraboeji ini sesakhh" Namja tampan ini berusaha melepas pelan pelukan kakeknya. Kakeknya tersadar lalu tersenyum senang

" _Park Jimin_ , kau sudah besar ternyata aigoo cucuku" namja tampan yang dipanggil, Park Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"ne haraboeji. Haraboeji baik baik saja kan?"

"aigooo kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Cucuku satu ini. Aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Sekolah di US membuatmu semakin tampan ternyata" Jimin tersenyum bangga

"siapa dulu dong ! Jimin! Hehehe" Jimin tersenyum dengan membentuk jari tangannya dengan tanda checklist di bawah dagunya

"yakk! Kepedean mu belum hilang ternyata. Kau sudah tau kelasmu?" Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menggeleng.

"makanya itu aku kesini haraboeji"

"baiklah, karena aku sedang baik dengan cucuku ini jadi aku mengantarkanmu"

"yakk! Haraboeji aku ini bukan bocah lagi" Kakeknya tertawa lalu merangkul jimin dan berjalan ke kelas baru cucunya.

* * *

Yoongi menghela nafasnya bosan. Jam kali ini kosong, dosennya sedang sibuk rapat –entah untuk rapat apa. Ia hanya terduduk dikursinya dan menatap buku bukunya bosan.

"Yoon, ingin ke lapangan? Adik tingkatanmu ada yang main basket tuh" ucap Hoseok padanya. Yoongi meliriknya sekilas.

Ah , basket salah satu permainan kesenangannya. Tapi musim salju begini? Apa adik kelasnya gila? Tentu saja ia tidak mau tubuhnya nanti terbentur patah atau bahkan kepalanya bocor karena terpeleset saat bermain basket. Itu gila, _bukan_?

"ani. Aku mau kekantin saja. Aku lapar" yoongi beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan malas. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau ini berjalan seperti mayat hidup. Syal tebal, jaket tebal astaga" hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi

"aku tak mau mati kedinginan"

"berlebihan , ckck"

"sudah tak usah banyak bicara. Kau ikut tidak?" Yoongi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hoseok di belakangnya.

"yakk! Haissh kau ini" Hoseok segera menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya

* * *

"Yoongi oppa. Aku menyukai mu sejak awal. Kau begitu manis, maukah kau menerima coklat ku ini?" Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya. Oh ayolah, ia sedang makan saat ini. Semua orang kini menatapnya. Astaga perlukah ia menyemburkan makanannya ketika ia diganggu seperti ini?

Ia menatap dingin adik kelasnya yang sedang mengulurkan coklat kearahnya tepat didepan meja makannya dan membuat adik kelasnya menunduk takut. Salah satu alasannya ia malas keluar kelas, ini dia alasannya.

Dengan mata yang menyipit dan pipi yang menggembung karena ia masih mengunyah mie udon yang dimakannya, Yoongi segera mengambil minumnya. Hoseok yang melihat yoongi menatap prihatin yeoja yang didepannya ini. Oh tidak, _yoongi._ Jangan keluarkan perkataan pedasmu.

"kau hanya menghabiskan uangmu untuk membelikanku coklat" Yoongi menatap sinis yeoja tersebut, sudah ke seribu orang, mungkin yang sudah menembaknya.

"ani oppa. Aku masih banyak uang untuk membelikanmu coklat bahkan lebih dari ini" yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya gugup

 _"sombong sekali yeoja itu"_

 _"aku tebak yoongi sunbae menolaknya"_

 _"itu pasti, apalagi model yeoja sombong sepertinya"_

 _"lihat badan yeoja itu astaga"_

 _"haha. Sudahlah harapannya terlalu tinggi untuk bersama Yoongi"_

Begitulah respon semua orang disekitarnya.

"emm.. lebih baik sekarang kau pergi daripada mengganggu yoongi" Hoseok menarik lengan yeoja itu. Ia masih kasihan dengan mental yeoja itu nanti, _kawan_.

"ani hoseok oppa. Aku mau mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi oppa" jawab yeoja itu optimis. Hoseok hanya bisa menepuk dahinya pelan

Yoongi menghentakkan sendoknya keras. Membuat semua orang terkaget

"Dengar aku. Pertama kau mengganggu jam makanku" Yoongi menatap yeoja itu kesal

"kedua. Kau ingin mendengar jawabanku? Yang benar saja" yoongi tersenyum sinis

"aku tidak akan menerima yeoja model sombong sepertimu. Uang dari orang tua saja bangga. Benarkan dulu bentuk tubuhmu itu. Kau pikir aku berniat melihatnya? Pantas saja kau memberiku coklat" astaga Yoongi, kau membuat mata yeoja itu berair sekarang.

Yoongi segera berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan yeoja malang tersebut. Hoseok menatap yeoja itu kasihan sekaligus tatapan mengejek juga, _mungkin_?

"sudah ku bilang juga apa. Kau terlalu optimis, _bung_ " Hoseok memukul pelan pundak yeoja yang menangis itu. Dan segera menyusul Yoongi.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan kesal, ia kesal jam makan nya tadi diganggu. _Oh man_ , ia belum sarapan tadi pagi, karena memikirkan untuk mengerjakan tugas si pak tua itu dikampusnya. Lagipula, mie udon yang dimakannya tadi itu enak sekali, hangat, apalagi dimakan dingin dingin seperti ini. Ah perutnya berbunyi sekarang,

Ia berjalan kesal sampai tidak melihat jika ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan didepannya.

BRUKK

"aduh!" Yoongi terjatuh kebelakang. Ia mengumpat dan meringis sembari mencoba untuk bangun. Oh tidak, pantatnya sakit sekali.

"astaga, maafkan aku" namja tampan yang ditabrak segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yoongi bangun.

"Yakk! Kau ini kalau jalan…" Yoongi baru saja ingin mengumpat, tapi saat mendongak.

DEGG

Astaga, jantung Yoongi berkerja lebih cepat sekarang. Yoongi terbengong melihat wajah namja di depannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa namja didepannya sudah memanggil dirinya berkali kali.

"hey?" namja berhodie biru dengan warna rambut merah terang menatap bingung namja didepannya.

"aah.. iya" Yoongi menatap gugup namja berambut merah terang itu

"maafkan aku telah menabrakmu. Eumm aku tak sengaja tadi" namja ber _ **hodie**_ biru itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

"ah ani, aku tadi juga salah tidak melihat jalan hehe" Yoongi tertawa canggung. _Hey? Ini Min Yonggi bukan?!_

 _"Ya Tuhan, aku serangan jantung, kenapa ini?!" batin Yoongi_

"ah ya.. aku Park Jimin, mahasiswa baru disini, sunbae" Namja ber _ **hodie**_ tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan tangannya.

"ah ne. aku Min Yoongi, pantas saja aku baru melihatmu"

"ne aku baru pindah dari US kesini. Mohon bantuannya sunbae" Jimin membungkukkan badannya hormat membuat Yoongi merasakan pipinya memanas. Oh ayolah, ini musim salju, bukan?

"ah iya biasa saja Jimin-ssi" Yoongi tertawa canggung

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sunbae, masih ada yang ingin ku urus. Semoga kita bertemu lagi sunbae" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat punggung Jimin yang kini sudah berjalan jauh dibelakangnya.

 _"OMOOO ! PIPIKU MEMANAS OMOO OMOONAA JANTUNGKU ASTAGA"_ Yoongi menjerit didalam hatinya.

Ia menatap Jimin dari kejauhan seraya memegang pipinya yang merah merona. Astaga , jika orang melihat tingkahnya tadi, mau taruh dimana mukanya? Untung saja koridor ini sepi sekarang.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju kelasnya, kalau saja..

 **DUARR!**

Yoongi terkejut bukan main saat berbalik kedepan dan melihat seseorang didepannya dengan wajah konyolnya.

"setan kau Jung Hoseok" Yoongi meninju lengan Hoseok dengan keras membuat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terpingkal tertawa sekarang meringis kesakitan.

"Astaga Yoongi ini sakit, serius" Hoseok mengelus lengannya sembari meringis

"Salah sendiri" jawab Yoongi cuek sembari berjalan menjauhi Hoseok ke kelasnya

"Eyy Yoongi ! tunggu!" Hoseok mengejar Yoongi yang sudah didepannya, _selalu saja ditinggal_ –pikirnya

"Yoon" Hoseok memanggil Yoongi yang sedang berjalan kalem disampingnya

"Apaan?" Jawab Yoongi singkat. Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tadi itu siapa?"

"hm? Siapa?"

"iya loh namja yang berhodie itu" mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok membuat pipinya bersemu merah kembali. Seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

 _"oh ayolah aku tidak terkena kelainan jantung kan?" Pikirnya._ Yoongi meringis pelan sembari memegang pipinya yang menghangat

"ya. Itu hoobae baru kita. Pindahan"

"serius loh yoon"

"apanya yang serius?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Hoseok

"kau tadi terlihat seperti…." Hoseok menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Yoongi penasaran. _Hell yeah_ , ternyata Hoseok melihatnya

"seperti … PEREMPUAN YANG SEDANG JATUH CINTA YOONGI! YANG BENAR SAJA INI BENAR BENAR KAU KAN? OMO OMO OMOOOO URI YOONGI YANG CUEK BEBEK DINGIN SEPERTI INI TERNYATA GUGUP DENGAN HOOBAE BERAMBUT MERAH ! HAHAHAHA" Hoseok mengguncang guncang tubuh Yoongi dengan wajah antusiasnya. Astaga lihat, semerah apa pipi Yoongi sekarang

"kau tau?! Sedari tadi aku merekam tingkahmu HAHAHA" Hoseok berlari sembari memegang _smartphone_ nya meninggalkan Yoongi yang terbengong bingung.

"?"

"Hah?"

"merekam?"

"…"

"SHYEAT JUNG HOSEOK KESINI KAU ?! PERSETAN ! JUNG HOSEOK HAPUS REKAMAN ITU!" teriak Yoongi dan segera berlari mengejar Hoseok yang tertawa dengan tingkah absurdnya.

Oke kita tinggalkan si Pemalu Yoongi sekarang, persetan dengan harga dirinya yang penting rekaman itu segera terhapus –pikirnya

 **TBC / END ?**

 _annyeonghaseyo ^^ jumpa lagi dengan kaisooppa ^^~~ kali ini bawain ff yang yoonmin lagi nih lagi mentok ke yoonmin soalnya kekeke ^^_

 _pls give me a critics or suggest on a review ^^}/_

 _review dari kalian sangat berguna loh untuk aku buat perbaikin ff aku yang mungkin kurang enak di kalian ^^_

 _oh iya ? TBC or END? itu semua kehendak kalian loh hehe ^^_

 _dont forget to review ya ^^_

 _gamsha :):)_


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Attack

 _Park Jimin_ – _Min Yoongi_

 _Min Yoongi_ si mahasiswa cantik, yang terkenal akan tingkah dingin, cuek, dan ketidakpeduliannya mengalami serangan jantung saat melihat siswa baru yang diketahui sebagai adik tingkatnya ?

 _"Ya Tuhan, aku serangan jantung, kenapa ini?!"_

* * *

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya, ia merasa asing disini. Sambil menatap peta kecil yang dipegangnya. Jangan lupakan, sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian kampus ini. _Hell yeah_ , ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan menggoda para yeoja dan tatapan kagum uke disini.

" _Ya ampun, dimana aku sekarang?" pikirnya_

 _"awas kalau sampai ketemu si tukang masak itu, kucincang habis tubuhnya"_

 _"yah, aku tau aku ini tampan tapi apa harus dilihat seperti itu"_

Jimin terus mendumel didalam hatinya. Ia melihat sekarang tempat ia berada, semua orang tampak sibuk makan, dan banyak juga _food drink counter._ Sepertinya dia sedang dikantin –pikirnya

"ah lebih baik aku makan saja dulu sekalian menunggu Seokjin hyung disini" Jimin mengelus perutnya yang terlihat berbunyi, belum lagi harum makanan makanan khas korea, _ia kan kangen_.

Baru saja Jimin mau memesan makanan, sebelum …

 **BRUKK**

"astaga" Jimin hampir terhuyung kebelakang kalau saja badannya kekurangan berat badan. Oh lihatlah, ia baru bertumburan dengan orang tadi, sekarang ia ditumbur lagi belum lagi badan orang yang menumburnya ….. ehem… sedikit berisi.

Yeoja yang menubruk dirinya tertunduk dalam tanpa mendongak kearah Jimin

"hiks .. _mianhamida_ hiks .. " Jimin melihat tubuh yeoja itu bergetar, ia mengernyit bingung

"ah ne _.. gwenchana_ , lainkali jalan hati-hati ya" tanpa mengucapkan kata sepatah apapun yeoja itu kembali berlari, _sepertinya yeoja itu menangis_ –pikir Jimin. Ia menggidikan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

* * *

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mencari bangku kosong untuk tempat ia makan. Untung tersisa bangku kosong diujung sudut. Ia segera berjalan sebelum ada yang mengambilnya.

Setelah duduk, ia segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan membuka daftar _log dial_ untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"yakk! Park Seokjin! Kau dimana ?!"

 ** _"hey, biasa aja dong manggilnya gak sopan banget sih"_** jawab seseorang disebrang sana. Membuat Jimin memutarkan bola matanya malas

"makanya cepat kesini. Tega banget sih ninggalin dongsaeng sendirian. Aku baru dari US nih gak tau kemana-mana tau gak"

 ** _"iya iya. Bentar lagi ya, aku lagi kerjain tugas nih"_**

"hyunggg" Jimin membuat suara memelas mungkin. Hell yeah, ia tak mau sendirian seperti orang bodoh disini ia belum mengenal siapa siapa.

Terdengar helaan nafas disana, ah Jimin menang –sorak jimin

 ** _"ne. tunggulah disitu, kau dimana?"_**

"aku dikantin hyung"

 ** _"baiklah aku kesana"_**

"oke pyeong~" Jimin segera mematikan panggilannya. Menelepon itu banyak memakan pulsanya, _tau_ ?

Jimin melihat _samgyeoptal_ yang dibelinya. _Astaga_ , ini sangat membuat perutnya berdendang untuk segera memasukkan makanan itu kedalam tubuhnya. Belum lagi air ludahnya hampir menetes. Ah lupakan, Jimin memang sungguh jorok.

"sebelum makan foto dulu ah. Masukin _Instagram_ HAHAHA" Jimin segera membuka aplikasi kameranya dan mengambil gambar _samgyeoptal_ nya. Dan akhirnya memakannya dengan segera

Sambil memakan makanannya, Jimin tiba –tiba kembali teringat dengan sunbae yang tadi menabraknya. Entahlah, ia hanya tiba-tiba mengingat wajah sunbaenya yang begitu imut tadi. Belum lagi, jaket tebal dan syal merah yang digunakan sunbaenya. Ughh, Jimin jadi gemas.

Eh tapi.. Jimin kembali teringat, ia melihat ada rona merah yang cukup terlihat dipipi sunbaenya. Ehem … bolehkah Jimin _kepedean_ sekarang?

 _"aish apa yang kau pikirkan Jimin!"_

 _"mungkin saja itu karena ia sedang sakit, kan udara disini lagi dingin dinginya. Ah yah! Dingin! Mungkin ia kedinginan, astaga sikap kepedan ku belum hilang ya HAHAHA"_

Jimin terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sambil memakan _samgyeoptal_ nya, sampai tidak sadar seseorang telah duduk di depannya sekarang.

"WOY JIMIN !" Teriak orang yang duduk didepan hadapannya membuat Jimin harus tersedak makananya sekarang dan terbangun dari khayalannya.

"UHUKK UHUKK" Jimin terbatuk dan segera mengambil minuman disamping makanannya. Ia terus menetralkan batuknya. _Sialan seokjin hyung, ku cincang habis nanti_ –umpatnya kesal

Sedangkan orang yang didepannya hanya tertawa terpingkal melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sedang tersedak didepannya. Astaga , ia sampai menangis kecil sekarang.

"Kurang ajar kau hyung aish jadi tersedak kan" Jimin menepuk pelan dadanya dan menatap sinis namja yang dipanggil Seokjin itu.

Seokjin , atau lebih tepatnya Park Seokjin. Ia adalah kakak kandung Jimin yang terpaut 2 tahun berbeda umur dengannya. Seokjin sekarang kuliah disini, ia juga berasal dari US tetapi hanya sampai _Junior High School_ , karena ia merasa lebih nyaman di Korea daripada di US. Lagipula orangtuanya berada di Korea, ia hanya menjalankan tuntutan turun menurun keluarganya yang dari sejak _Elementry School_ sampai _Senior High School_ harus menuntut ilmu dinegara luar. Dan Seokjin tidak betah hingga bertahan sampai lulus di _Junior High School_ , ia tidak cocok dengan adat US. Berbeda dengan Jimin, ia mampu meneruskan sampai _Senior High School_ dan nyaman tinggal disana.

Dan jangan lupakan, kampus elite ini merupakan milik kakek mereka. Kampus ini sudah terkenal sampai di mancanegara. Bukan hanya karena elite nya, orang yang masuk disini diwajibkan mempunyai otak cerdas dan tidak mempermalukan kampus. Beruntung Jimin dan Seokjin termasuk dalam golongan tersebut.

Back To Story

Seokjin segera menetralkan dirinya dari tertawa. Ia tak mau mendapat perhatian seluruh kampus karena tertawanya yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"lagian sih Jimin, ngapain make melamun segala" Jimin merengut kesal sambil memakan makananya

"terserah aku lah mau melamun kek mau ngapain ganggu aja"

"yayaya terserahmu saja memang" Seokjin memutarkan bola matanya malas. Ia menatap adiknya lekat, seperti ada yang berbeda dari adiknya. Seokjin melepaskan hodie biru yang dipakai adiknya.

"Jim, kau mengecat rambutmu ?"

"iya hyung ? kenapa ? tambah keren ya?" seokjin mendengus. _Pede nya belum hilang_ –pikirnya

"gak sih. Biasa aja." Jawab Seokjin cuek. Membuat Jimin kesal dan kembali memakan makananya.

"ehem.. Seokjin hyung" panggil seorang namja manis dengan memegang makananya. Seokjin tersadar dan langsung menggeser dirinya untuk memberikan namja manis itu duduk disampingnya. Jimin menatap namja manis ini bingung.

"kau? Teman sekelas ku bukan?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar.

"ah iya Jim, ini Kim Taehyung. ia memang satu jurusan denganmu, sekelas denganmu ya ternyata? Ini _namjachingu_ ku" Jimin terbatuk mendengar ucapan hyungnya. Lagi lagi ia tersedak, ckck.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan tertawa kecil. _Ya kali_ tertawa kecil, ia tidak mau merusak image nya didepan adik iparnya, walaupun sedaritadi ia mau menertawakan Jimin lebih keras melihat Jimin tersedak dengan wajah konyolnya.

"kau? Namjachingu hyung ku?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ne. salam kenal Jimin-ah" jawab Taehyung girang. Ah sepertinya ia orang yang baik –pikir Jimin.

"Daritadi sibuk tersedak ya Jim, awas mati" Seokjin tertawa kembali, tentunya tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

Jimin melirik sinis hyungnya. "Kok Taehyung mau sama hyung ya? Jelek begitu" ejek Jimin membuat Seokjin meliriknya kesal

Eh iya ngomong-ngomong tentang namjachingu nih, ia teringat dengan sunbaenya lagi _, ekhem_.

"hyung. Kenal dengan mahasiswa yang namanya … Min .. aduh Min siapa ya lupa lagi" Taehyung dan Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Hell yeah, orang bernama Min ataupun bermarga Min itu banyak, _bung_.

"siapa sih Jim?" Taehyung bertanya melihat Jimin yang berusaha mengingat namanya.

"aku lupa Tae"

"Lee Taemin?" Jawab Seokjin asal. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Min Jungah?" Jimin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya

"sebutin aja deh ciri-cirinya" ucap Taehyung membua Jimin menepukkan dahinya. Kenapa gak kepikiran daritadi –pikirnya

"eh mini nih dia itu ya semana ya, lebih pendek dari aku dikit lah, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya sipit. Tadi sih aku liat dia pakai Syal merah sama jaket coklat tebal. Rambutnya blonde. Ah ya! Dia namja, tapi cantik sih hehe" Jimin menyebutkan ciri-cirinya antusias membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung bertatapan bingung.

"ehm.. Jangan bilang Min Yoongi ?" tebak Taehyung

"NAH IYA ! MIN YOONGI AH AKU BARU INGAT!" teriak Jimin mengundang semua orang menatapnya. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya asal dan membungkuk meminta maaf

"Min Yoongi? Si cuek dingin itu?"

"hah? Cuek dingin ? masa sih hyung"

"Jim, ia terkenal dingin disini, cueknya, kata kata tajamnya. Jangan coba deket deket deh" Seokjin menjelaskan secara detail. _Hey_ , seingat Jimin tadi sunbaenya baik baik saja malah tidak ada kata kata kasar keluar dari mulutnya.

"ani hyung. Tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya. Ia baik aja kok, gak marah apalagi kata kata kasar malah minta maaf" Jimin kembali menjelaskan

"mungkin yang kau tabrak bukan Min Yoongi kali" Ucap Taehyung

"gak mungkin, tadi dia bilang namanya Min Yoongi. Lagipula tadi aku sebutin ciri-cirinya pas kan ke Min Yoongi yang kalian kenal?" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, bingung juga sih. Masa sih, sunbaenya yang itu tiba-tiba baik begitu? Taehyung malah pernah melihat _live_ sunbaenya memarahi _hoobae_ nya dengan kata-kata kasar bahkan membuat _hoobae_ nya itu menangis.

"Apa dia baiknya ke kamu ya Jim?" Seokjin bertanya asal. Oh tidak, Seokjin. Jangan lupakan adikmu yang mempunyai tingkat kepedean diambang batas.

"ah iya mungkin aku terlalu tampan kali hyung" canda Jimin. Membuat Seokjin mendengus kesal. Menyesal juga ia bilang begitu

"Min Yoongi itu seumuran dengan Seokjin hyung. Sahabatnya Min Yoongi juga teman satu ekstra dengan Seokjin hyung" jelas Taehyung polos membuat Seokjin membelakkan matanya. _Hell yeah_ , mampus dirinya.

"Ku kira Yoongi sunbae itu setingkat dengan kita. Astaga wajahnya terlalu imut. HYUUNGGG BANTU AKU DEKETIN DIA NEEEEE" Jimin mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya kepada Seokjin. Membuat Taehyung tertawa.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya kasar. Yah ia memang tidak kuat melihat wajah memelas adiknya. Karena menurutnya, wajah memelas adiknya sangat persis dengan orang orang yang tidak mampu makan sampai 3 hari. _Jahatnya kau Park Seokjin~~_

"nggak mau ah Jim. Yoongi itu kasar, percaya deh" Seokjin mencoba membujuk adiknya. _Tolonglah_ , bukannya ia tidak mau membantu. Ia bukannya tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Min Yoongi itu sudah hampir menolak berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus hoobae dan sunbaenya. Ia tidak mau adiknya menjadi korban, walaupun ia tau Jimin pasti tidak menyerah.

"iya Jim, barusan ini aku dengar ia barusaja menolak hoobaenya dengan kata –kata kasar. Mendingan gini deh aku kasih saran" ucap Taehyung tersenyum manis. Seokjin dan Jimin menatap Taehyung. _oh tidak, semoga kekasihnya tidak menyarankan yang aneh-aneh kepada adiknya. –batin Seokjin._

* * *

Pagi hari sudah berganti malam ternyata. Terlihat seorang namja manis mengguling –gulingkan badannya dikasur empuk miliknya. Dengan baju khas rumahan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam yang tidak mengurangi kadar manis diwajahnya tengah menatap ponselnya. Kamar yang penuh dengan alat _composer music_ dan ranjang berukuran queen size menjadi khas kamarnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari menggigit pelan _smartphone_ nya yang berlogo **_apple._**

Ia terus mengingat kejadian pagi yang dialaminya. Bertatapan dengan namja berambut merah dengan hodie biru yang menurutnya sangat cocok digunakan untuk namja tersebut. Lalu tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan dengan bisep di lengannya. _Astaga_ , Yoongi-ah pipimu merona lagi.

"aigoo. Kenapa aku ini" namja yang dikenal Yoongi itu resah. Ia merasa ada gejolak dalam dirinya untuk mengenal namja yang menumburnya lebih dalam. _Yoongi-ah, kau sedang jatuh cinta, ne?_

"aku mau mencari nomor nya"

"ia dikelas mana ya?"

"udah ada yang punya gak ya? Ah iya pasti sudah, ia kan tampan" Yoongi terus bergumam kecil. Tak sadar raut wajahnya sudah memurung mengingat opsi tebakkannya yang terakhir.

"astaga?! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoongi?!" Yoongi menepuk dahinya kasar. Hingga ia mengaduh mengelus dahinya karena kesakitan. Ia kembali merengut

"apa aku meminta bantuan saja ya?"

"tapi bantuan siapa? Dia kan murid baru dia pasti belum ada teman!"

"atau aku aja jadi temannya ya HEHEHEHEHE"

"eh kalo yang lain tau gimana?! Malu ih"

"cukup Hoseok si kuda itu saja yang tau! Rekaman itu astaga, ia sudah hapus belum ya?" Yoongi menggeram kesal melihat sahabatnya itu merekam kejadian pagi tadi. Untung ia berhasil mengejar Hoseok dan menjambak rambut sahabatnya sekaligus meninju nya kasar. Membuat Hoseok kesakitan dan berjanji untuk tidak menyebarkannya. Walaupun ia tau sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin menyebarkannya. _Yoongi kan jaga jaga._

Tiba-tiba terpintas dipikiran Yoongi untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Menurutnya, apa yang dipikirkannya cukup pas untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Sejenak ia tersenyum senang dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia segera membongkar lemari mencari barang –barang yang dibutuhkanya besok dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas.

\- Topi (sudah)

\- Catatan (Sudah)

\- Teropong (sudah)

\- Masker (Sudah)

\- Color Note (sudah)

\- Kamera (sudah)

Yoongi tersenyum bangga melihat isi tasnya sekarang. Sekarang ia hanya memerlukan tidur yang cukup untuk besok. Ah ya, semoga ia memikirkan si namja berambut merah itu. _Jaljayo Park Jimin~~ -batinnya_

 **TBC or END ?**

 _Annyeonghaseyeo yeorebeun._. hari ini saya mencoba untuk update kilat nih soalnya otak lagi encer._.v_

 _karena juga saya seneng dapet komentar kritik yang menyupport dan saran saran yang membuat saya merasa di ajarkan untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi /ele ._.v_

 _maaf ya ceritanya makin gaje T_T oh iya thankyou for reviewers yang udah sedia menyempatkan waktu buat mereview. buat yang udah ngefavorite / ngefollow ff ini makasih juga walaupun kalian gak review tapi saya seneng kok ~~ tapi berharap ngereview juga sih '-')/ udah ah aku banyakan cerita nih xD_

 _jangan lupa review ya 1 review sangat berarti ^^_

 _thankyou for supporting me. gumawo :):)_


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Attack

 _Park Jimin_ – _Min Yoongi_

 _Min Yoongi_ si mahasiswa cantik, yang terkenal akan tingkah dingin, cuek, dan ketidakpeduliannya mengalami serangan jantung saat melihat siswa baru yang diketahui sebagai adik tingkatnya ?

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan, aku serangan jantung, kenapa ini?!"_

* * *

Jimin berjalan kaki pulang dari kampusnya. Ini sudah lumayan tengah malam, bahkan sekarang pukul 20.00 KST. Dosen di kampusnya sangat menunda waktu datang dan mengajar dengan materi banyak. Padahal ia baru masuk. Untung saja Taehyung, namjachingu hyung nya berbaik hati meminjamkan buku catatanya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia hanya bisa berjalan kaki sekarang. Orangtuanya belum memperbolehkan ia menggunakan kendaraan pribadi dengan alasan ia belum mempunyai Surat Izin Mengemudi di Korea. Untung saja apartemennya dekat dengan kampusnya. Hanya berjarak 200-300 meter dari kampusnya. Dengar ya.. kata hanya, setidaknya tidak 1 kilometer kan? kekeke~~

Apartemen ? Jimin memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen saja daripada merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula kemarin sesampainya di Korea ia sudah bertemu orangtuanya dan menginap sehari dirumahnya. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, lagipula ia terbiasa mandiri bahkan hidup di negara luar. Bagaimana dengan hyungnya? Tentu saja berbeda apartemen dengannya.

Jimin segera masuk ke apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup 'mewah' untuk orang seumuran dirinya. Salahkan orang tuanya yang sangat memanjakan dirinya. Tapi Jimin senang kok, kekeke.

"Aish tinggal sendiri , sepi ya huft~~" Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung mandi dan mungkin langsung tidur ? Hey Jimin, jangan lupa catatan yang kau pinjam dari Taehyung~~

"Astaga, besok ada si dosen gila itu lagi. Catatan Taehyung harus kuselesaikan malam ini. Ya Tuhan apa salahku uhuuuhuu" Jimin menggerutu kesal. Akhirnya dengan segera ia menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan catatan pelajaran yang tertinggal.

Jimin menatap serius buku yang dihadapannya. Sesekali ia menggigit ballpoint yang dipegangnya, memikirkan setiap kata kata yang akan dicatatnya untuk ia ringkas sesingkat mungkin. Kegiatannya sekarang menulis, membaca, menulis, membaca. Jangan lupakan tulisan nya yang sekarang hampir tak terbaca. _Masa bodohlah, yang penting aku bisa membacanya –pikirnya_

Alih-alih berpikir serius, tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Taehyung di kelas tadi. Tentang sunbae manis itu loh.. yang katanya cuek, dingin, suka berkata kasar. Masa iya sih?

 _"_ _Jim, mendingan kali ini kamu diem aja deh. Aku masih gak yakin yang kamu bilang. Jangan bertindak deketin Yoongi sunbae dulu" Taehyung menyarankan Jimin sembari memakan kimchi yang dibawanya ke kelas._

 _"_ _jadi aku harus ngapain tae?"_

 _"_ _gini aja. Aku mau liat bener gak kamu diperlakukan 'spesial' sama Yoongi sunbae. Atau jangan-jangan itu bukan dia, atau dia lagi kesambet, hiii"_

 _"_ _kalo memang iya dia baiknya sama kamu doang. Berarti dia suka kamu. Kalau dia suka kamu kamu gak usah bertindak, aku pengen liat usaha Yoongi sunbae. Nanti kapan kapan aku tunjukkin deh sisi jeleknya Yoongi sunbae"_

 _"_ _kalo gitu lama dong" jawab Jimin bingung. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas_

 _"_ _ya cinta itu memang butuh perjuangan tau! Lagian mainstream banget sih seme ngejer-ngejer uke. Biar ukenya dulu dong usaha" jelas Taehyung. Jimin pikir ada benernya juga. Emang susah ya jadi orang ganteng, disukain mulu –pikirnya_

Jimin tersenyum sendiri bayangin Yoongi sunbaenya

"semoga Yoongi sunbae punya perasaan yang sama denganku" Jimin tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda

* * *

Yoongi dengan semangatnya berjalan dikoridor. Senyum tipis terhias diwajahnya membuat semua orang bergidik. _Hell yeah_ , biasanya Yoongi itu datang dengan tatapan sayunya dan lirikan sinisnya. Jangan kan tersenyum, berekspresi saja tidak.

Lihatlah Yoongi sekarang, tersenyum seperti itu membuat kadar manisnya bertambah. Belum lagi style pakaiannya yang semakin hari semakin imut. Dengan memakai **_t-shirt_** , **_jacket_** , bahkan **_syal_** serba berwarna abu-abu, **_sneakers_** hitam dan celana **_jeans_** serta **_topi_** berwarna hitam dan putih. Jangan lupakan syal dan jaket khasnya yang tebal. _Masih takut mati kedinginan, Yoongi-ah_? ~~

Kini ranselnya terlihat sedikit lebih berisi sekarang. _Ingat apa saja yang dibawa Yoongi , kan?_

Yoongi merasakan ada yang merangkul pundaknya. Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya malas sembari menatap kesampingnya melihat Hoseok tersenyum lebar sembari memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berkilau, kekeke.

"Pagi Yoongi-ah, datang pagi lagi ne" Hoseok menggoda Yoongi sembari mencoel dagu sahabat dinginnya itu dan dibalas dengan dengusan malas Yoongi.

"kau ini, aku datang siang salah, datang pagi salah" jawab Yoongi sedikit kesal, membuat Hoseok tertawa. _Aigoo_ terkadang ia bangga jadi sahabat Yoongi, bisa melihat wajah imut Yoongi secara langsung.

"ah ne .. ne .. aku mengerti. Kau kan sedang dalam masa pubertas" ejek Hoseok

"pubertas? Yak! Aku sudah 22 tahun! Sudah lama aku pubertas!"

"maksudku , jatuh cinta bodoh. Belum pernah aku melihat seorang Min Yoongi gugup dan tersenyum malu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya"

"Hoseok-ah"

"apaan yoon?"

"sepertinya tendangan ku kemarin belum membuatmu puas ya" tatapan sinis Yoongi seketika membuat Hoseok terdiam tak berkutik. _Hell yeah_ , seharusnya ia tau membuat Yoongi badmood di pagi hari adalah kesalahan terbesar.

"canda elah Yoon. Jangan ngamuk masih sakit nih idung" gerutu Hoseok sambil mengelus hidungnya yang kemarin jadi bahan tinjuan Yoongi. Masih sakit, man.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Hanya menatap sahabatnya itu malas.

"eh btw janji ya jangan bilang siapa-siapa apalagi sampe nyebarin video" Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan memelasnya. Jangan lupakan mata sayunya yang membuat Hoseok semakin gemas dan mencubit pipinya

"yakk! Jung Hoseok! Pipiku sakit tau! Seenaknya aja nyubit pipi orang!" Yoongi meninju pergelangan Hoseok membuat Hoseok meringis

"kasar sekali sih Yoon, sakit nih"

"biarin! Janji dulu Hoseok-ah!"

"ahh ne.. ne.. aku tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa. Lagian kurang kerjaan banget sih Yoon nyebarin gituan"

"kan siapa tau"

"kamu gak percaya aku nih?"

"enggak" jawab Yoongi singkat dan memutuskan berjalan mendahului Hoseok yang berlari pelan mengerjarnya.

Jangan lupakan tatapan iri semua orang menatap kedua sahabat ini~~

* * *

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kesal sembari menopang dagunya. Bosan. Itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Mendengar ocehan dosen yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu -yang bahkan Yoongi tak tau.

Perlahan Yoongi menatap jendela kelas yang tepat berada disampingnya. Seketika mata Yoongi berbinar. Hoobae kesayangannya terlihat sedang duduk bersantai dibangku penonton lapangan kampusnya yang terlihat dipenuhi salju sembari menikmati _hot chocolate_ –menurut Yoongi dengan sweater abu-abu serta hoodie putih.

"Park Jimin aigooo" gumam Yoongi sembari tersenyum melihat hoobaenya yang tampak bercanda gurau dengan seseorang

 _Eh?_

 _Seseorang?_

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya. Memerhatikan seseorang yang berada disamping Jimin dengan seksama. Jika saja ...

"Min Yoongi, bisakah maju kedepan untuk menjawab soal di papan?"

 _"Shit."_

Dosen tua itu memergoki Yoongi sedaritadi ternyata.

Dan jangan lupakan Hoseok yang tertawa dibangkunya sekarang.

* * *

"Song Songsaenim absen, Jim" Jimin menatap Taehyung disebelahnya.

"Serius? Yah gak jadi cuci mata deh" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan malasnya. Ia menyesap hot chocolatenya

"hobi mu sama yang tua-tua ya jim, gak nyangka" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"duh, Tae ada kaca gak? Atau perlu manggil Jin hyung kesini?" Taehyung tertawa melihat wajah Jimin merengut tak suka

"canda Jim canda. Panggil Yoongi sunbaenim nih"

"panggil aja kebetulan lagi kangen nih"

"yakin banget gak salah orang Jim"

"gak lah. Firasat batin udah terhubung nih"

"dah mules mules"

"mules ya ke wc"

"temenin dong jim"

"minta temenin Jin hyung sana"

"maunya sama kamu jim" dengan memasang aegyonya, Taehyung menatap Jimin yang bahkan geli melihat wajah Taehyung sekarang – _(bayangin waktu aegyo di bangtan bomb sama jhope. Mukanya jimin gimana kekkekeke)_

Kita tinggalin aja percakapan orang absurd ini ya~~~

* * *

Yoongi menatap sekeliling kelasnya malas. Barusan saja si tua Kim itu keluar dari kelasnya, karena sekarang jam istirahat. Omong-omong, Yoongi lagi sedang malas bergerak sekarang. Tetapi pikirannya sedaritadi melayang kemana-mana melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk disebelah Jimin tadi. –membuatnya badmood saja.

Yoongi lagi pengen ngelancarin misinya sekarang. Tapi karena dasarnya Yoongi itu orangnya malas, susah gerak. Ambisinya terhalangi karena perasaan nyaman duduk dibangkunya sekarang. Apalagi cuaca diluar dingin, kelasnya sedang memakai penghangat ruangan. Buat ingin tidur saja.

"Yoon" Hoseok yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi bingung melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang sedaritadi berubah-rubah. Tadinya murung, melamun, kadang terlihat ingin berdiri dari kursinya. –mencurigakan –pikir Hoseok.

"apaan?" Yoongi menatap sahabatnya malas. Sahabatnya yang duduk disebrang kursi sebelah kanan nya menatapnya bingung

"ngapain daritadi melamun terus ? mikirin Jimin ya ?"

 **DUING**

 _Darimana si Horse itu tau_ –pikirnya.

"udah mikirin Jimin mulu, aku kapan dipikirinnya" Hoseok memasang raut sebal –yang dibuat buat. Membuat Yoongi memandangnya malas

"pengen muntah"

"jahat amat Yoon" Hoseok merengutkan wajahnya. Melihat raut wajah Hoseok, Yoongi jadi kepengen minta sesuatu. Minta tolong maksudnya

"Hoseok"

"hmm?"

"bisa minta tolong gak?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok penuh harap. –pasti ada apa apanya nih. Pikir Hoseok

"minta tolong apaan? Tumben minta tolong"

"jadi gak bisa minta tolong nih? Yaudah" Yoongi menatap sebal sahabatnya. Ia membuang mukanya layaknya anak kecil sedang merajuk. Yah kalo begini, siapa yang tahan liat raut imut Yoongi.

"eh gak gitu juga Yoon, yaudah minta tolong apaan?"

"cari tau lokernya Park Jimin dimana ya, HEHEHE" Yoongi nyengir kuda sekarang melihat Hoseok memasang raut datar diwajahnya. Bukannya apa ya, Yoongi jatuh cinta masa ngerepotin orang.

"yaampun Yoon, aku gak ngelarang kamu suka sama Jimin, hoobae baru itu. Tapi kalo suka jangan ngerepotin yang lain dong" ucap Hoseok, bercanda. Tapi sekaligus ada benarnya juga sih.

"oh jadi aku ngerepotin ? oke" Yoongi menatap sebal Hoseok sekarang. Ia lagi badmood malah ditambah omongan sahabatnya gitu. Kan nyebelin

"eh nggak Yoon enggak. Yaudah ntar aku cariin deh" kalo gini Hoseok bisa apa. Susah membujuk Yoongi kalau udah marah. Untung aja kenalan Hoseok ada dimana-mana

"nah gitu dong" Yoongi tersenyum senang menatap Hoseok sekarang.

 _"emang susah ya kalo kawan lagi jatuh cinta. Untung kawan"_ batin Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang kini sibuk bermain dengan _smartphone_ nya

Jadi Hoseok sekarang dicuekkin nih sama Yoongi. Daripada dicuekkin kayak bebek congek, Hoseok memilih melancarkan misinya sekarang, nyari loker hoobae barunya yang bernama Park Jimin itu. _Ya itung-itung bantu teman lah – pikirnya_

Tapi, bukan Hoseok kalo gak punya akses disegala arah. _Daripada capek-capek gak jelas pelototin nama-nama loker diseluruh kampus, enakan minta tolong hoobaenya yang lain, ya gak? Malas banget melototin loker kek orang goblok – gerutu Hoseok._

"Yoon" Yoongi menoleh sebentar begitu namanya dipanggil Hoseok.

"apaan?"

"tau jurusan Jimin apaan?"

Yoongi bengong sebentar. Ah iya bahkan ia belum tau jurusan hoobae yang disukainya itu. Hah.. ia memang tidak handal dalam stalker, ia tidak yakin rencananya sukses.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok lesu, lalu ia menggeleng. Membuat Hoseok prihatin pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ah Yoongi memang tidak terlalu handal dalam soal ini. Yang ia tau sahabatnya itu cueknya stengah mampus. Bahkan masalahnya pun masih perlu bantuan Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok gemas. Yoongi itu gemesin tau, apalagi tatapan memelasnya. Ingatkan Hoseok bahwa ia pernah menyukai Yoongi waktu pertama kali bertemu. Yoongi yang kalem saat MOS dikampusnya. Cuek membuat Hoseok penasaran mendekatinya. Yah itung-itung sebagai kawan lah. Susah payah ia mendekati Yoongi karena sikap cueknya Yoongi terhadap semua orang. Tetapi, bukan Hoseok namanya kalo ia pantang menyerah. Dengan segala kegigihannya ia mendekati Yoongi, sampai akhirnya Yoongi luluh dan menjadikan Hoseok sahabat dekatnya.

Mereka udah temenan lumayan lama. Hoseok juga kena _friendzone_ lumayan lama. Akhirnya waktu itu ia memutuskan untuk nembak Yoongi nih. Semua orang sekampus juga tau kalo Hoseok suka ama Yoongi, dasar Yoongi aja kelewat cuek bebek gitu ampe gak peka. Tapi naas, Yoongi menolak Hoseok karena ia memang menganggap Hoseok sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Tidak lebih

Hoseok santai aja. Kecewa dikit sih tapi bangganya lebih banyak jadi sahabat satu-satunya Yoongi. Hoseok berfikir positif aja. Ia juga sekarang menyukai Yoongi sebagai sahabat, gak lebih. Ya aneh emang, tapi itulah Hoseok.

"yaampun Yoon, gemesin amat" Hoseok mencubiti pipi Yoongi yang memang sudah memerah karena suhu dingin.

Yoongi mah pasrah aja, dicubitin gitu kalo dilarang juga Hoseok gak bakal stop nyubitin

"jadi gimana dong ?" tanya Yoongi

"ya gampanglah. Ntar aku tanya sama hoobae yang lain. Biasanya kan kalo ada hoobae baru heboh gitu apalagi ganteng sampe buat Yoongi klepek-klepek. Ya gak?" Hoseok menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Yoongi memukul kepala sahabatnya ini

* * *

Yoongi berjalan santai sekarang. Pelajaran sekarang kosong. Biasalah anak kuliah, guru males dikit gak ngajar. Keuntungan juga sih buat Yoongi.

Jalan sendirian keliling lapangan itu buat Yoongi keliatan kayak anak hilang. Apalagi syal abu-abunya yang hampir menutupi wajahnya itu membuat ia semakin imut.

Jadi Yoongi putuskan membawa kamera yang dibawanya tadi pagi. Jangan tanya Hoseok dimana, ia sedang tidur dikelas. Katanya capek habis begadang nonton bola. Yoongi percaya aja sih. Ga enak juga kemana-mana masa sama temennya terus.

Tiba-tiba langkah Yoongi terhenti melihat seseorang yang amat di kenalinya bersama namja manis sedang bercanda di ujung lapangan sana. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan _Park Jimin_ yang sedari tadi dilihatnya dikelas dan ternyata masih belum beranjak dari posisi yang sama dan _siapa itu? Hoobae manis itu yang disebelahnya?! Kenapa akrab banget?! Jimin bukannya baru masuk ya? – pikir Yoongi_

Yoongi penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sembunyi agak jauh dibelakang sambil memegang kamera slr nya, ia menangkap beberapa moment Jimin tertawa, terkadang merengut saat namja disebelahnya menggodanya, yang bahkan Yoongi tidak tau mereka membahas apa. Sebenarnya ia kesal melihat moment itu. Apalagi pas ia ambil foto Jimin namja yang disebelahnya terikut _. Ya gak apalah, nambah koleksi baru foto Jimin, ntar sebelahnya bisa di blur – pikirnya_

Yang Yoongi baru tau, ternyata nama namja yang disebelah itu Kim Taehyung. Ia baru ingat kalau ia pernah bertemu Taehyung sebelumnya. Tapi ia bingung ketemu dimana. Ia lupa lagi. Pokoknya Yoongi gondok banget liat Kim Taehyung, Yoongi harus cari tau apa hubungan mereka. Ingatkan Yoongi menambah Taehyung sebagai nama yang di blacklistnya

 _"Jim ke kelas yuk"_

 _"kantin dulu ah Tae, males dikelas. Pengen makan ddakboki nih, kangen sama makanan favorit"_

 _"yaelah kek gak pernah makan aja Jim barusan juga tadi makan"_

 _"maklum. Di US gak ada makanan kayak gitu"_

 _"yaudah deh_ "

Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar percakapan mereka. Yoongi segera mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya yang sedari tadi ia bawa dikantung jacketnya

 _Monday_

 _Park Jimin, makanan favorit ddakboki. Pindahan dari US_

 _Blacklist : KIM TAEHYUNG_

 **TBC OR END?**

Sorry for late update. really really late update karena banyak kesibukan disekolah apalagi tugas yang buat ide pemikiran aku buyar. ide aku gak sebagus kemaren tapi aku masih coba buat lanjutin ini ff. aku berencana hapus ff aku semuanya. yang lost star sama hey, its secret. aku bakal republish kalo ff itu udah selesai aku tanganin. aku bingung gimana cara lanjutinnya :( aku salah banget sih publish pas gak siap :(

aku masih bingung bakal hapus atau enggak.

buat ff yang ini, tinggalin review dan saran ya biar nambah wawasan aku atau buat nambah semangat aku buat lanjutin ff mumpung ini sekarang udah masuk liburan dan aku gak di ganggu tugas lagi~~ yeay~~

sorry buat kalian kecewa karena update aku yang lama banget dan untuk ff lain aku bakal usaha buat cari inspirasi :(

semua gara gara tugas

dont forget to leave a review ! pyeong ~~


End file.
